


Three Words

by innocent_wind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silent kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were only allowed to speak three words a day? How would you use them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there I'm Kitty :D This is my first time writing in a very long time to please be gentle. This is an idea that I just would like to get out there already, haha. My plan is two make this a two chapter story, but that might change. Of course kudos and reviews are extremely lovely, and constructive criticism only please.  
> You can find me on tumblr here: innocent-wind.tumblr.com

Chatterbox.  
N.  
An extremely talkative person.  
____

Once upon a time, there was a handsome young man. All the ladies in the village chased him, and the young man took it upon himself to entertain the entire flock of fine woman. Although for some reason, not a single lady stayed for more than a few days. They had all said the same thing, “You are truly handsome, but you are such a chatterbox.” The young man was always surprised to hear the use of his childhood nickname by woman who he’d only met days before. He’d also reply the same way to everyone woman, “Chatterbox? Ha that’s ironic that was my childhood nickname. Speaking of my childhood had I told you about the time when I got lost in the woods? It’s really such an enticing story. Well it all begins…..” Then the handsome young man would look around and find that the woman he was speaking to had disappeared. The man was never fazed when this event occurred, usually he would just walk around until he found someone who’d listen to him. 

Eventually all the villagers wouldn’t let him speak anymore, because the young man just wouldn’t stop talking. In the end, they chased him out of the village. Alas, once again the young man wasn’t fazed. He was a cheerful man, the only thing that interested him was talking and for people to listen to his stories. His banishment only meant a new opportunity to meet new people that would listen to him talk. 

After traveling by foot for almost five days, the traveler had run out of supplies. He didn’t expect for his trip to last such a long time and by the end of his sixth day. The young man had run out of supplies. He was just about to give up, tired and mentally drained for he had not seen another person for a week and he had no one to talk to, he ran across a little shack underneath a large oak tree. 

The young man, thinking that this must be his saving grace, quickly knocks on the door. There an old lady opens the door. The young man hesitates for a minute, for he had heard rumors about witches living in the woods, but the hunger pain from his stomach cancels that almost immediately. “Excuse me ma’am, If I may ask, I had run out of supplies and I was wondering if you might be able to help me?”

The old lady looked at the young man, as if testing his appearance. After about forty seconds, the old lady sighs and says quietly, “Fine, I’ll help you. Although you must be quiet, since I have quiet a headache.” The young man nodded exactly and took his bag and entered the cottage. Inside the old woman started pouring him a bowl of soup, and the smell of pumpkin and other roots wafted through the air. As he sat down at the table the three minutes he had been quiet were too long for him. “Wow is this pumpkin? Where did you get pumpkin in the season? My younger sister was obsessed with pumpkin; she used to eat it everyday until she got sick…” he rambled on and on, completely ignoring the fact that the old woman was getting visibly annoyed. After another ten minutes of his non-stop talking the old lady stopped him for a moment. With a toothless grin she asked, “What is your name dearie?”

The young man stopped min sentence, looked at the woman with a handsome smile and said, “Kageyama Shizuka. Shizuka means quiet summer.” The old woman made a funny face when he said his name, as do most people. “Well Kageyama-sama I have a treat, would you like one?” The young man agreed most enthusiastically and started another long, grueling story this time about his cat that was extremely overweight. The old lady returned from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate cookies. Kageyama took one immediately, and continued talking even as he ate. 

“The Neko-chan ate all the pigs meat by herself! Isn’t that hilarious? My father was so upset that he…” Then Kageyama started to cough, he tried to say water but it wouldn’t come out. The old lady filled his glass with water and handed it to him with a sly smile, sitting across from his at the table. For the next thirty minutes, every time the young man would try to talk, he would started coughing that would leave him gasping for air. The old lady eventually handed him his bag, filled with supplies that would last him until the town. As she lead him to the door, Kageyama tried to say a word of thanks and once again started his coughing fit. Once more the old lady smiled, “Shizuka. I cursed you. For you are unable to stop talking even for a minute to think of others. Thus from now on you are unable to utter more than three words a day. Think before you speak. This curse will also be passed on, but only to those whose words have meaning. Only when a person truly wants to hear out of love, then the curse shall be broken.”  
The young man quickly turned around, in hope of trying somehow to convince her but the cottage was gone, and so was the old lady. 

“Witch” he mouthed. 

____

Kageyama Tobio was a silent man. He never uttered a word. Cursed, at least that’s what his mother told him then continued with an old fairytale about his ancestor. He always wondered why his mother was able to say more than three single words a day, but he could never ask since that took more than three words. Kageyama never spoke unless he had no other option, thus people thought he was a snob, “King” they called him, “too high and mighty to speak to others”. Most of the time, Kageyama would just ignore what they said, he had nothing important to say anyways. Even the teachers don’t call on him during class, since one time where he was forced to read out loud and after three words started coughing until he couldn’t breath anymore. He found himself later on in the nurse’s office, hearing his mother talk to his teachers explaining that sometimes his asthma (lie) would act up if in pressure situations. “Tsk.” Kageyama mumbled and thought that he’s lucky that sounds don’t count as words. 

The fact that even though he had three words a day and doesn’t use even one a day usually was because of a certain event a few years back. His mother being a single mother, had overworked herself and Kageyama having used all his words for that days couldn’t even say help to the emergency operator. Since then Kageyama usually goes for days on end without speaking. Only at the end of the day, right before going to bed, if he had words left, Kageyama would come up to his mother and with a peck on her cheek would say “Good night, Mom.” He always felt that if he only had three words a day then he should use them on the people he cares about, and in his life there’s only his mother. Now Kageyama was a quiet man, but it doesn’t mean that sometimes he does have something to say, like for now.

Kageyama stared at the orange haired boy. ‘Hinata Shouyo’ he thought bitterly to himself. They were on the same volleyball team together, him as the setter and Hinata as a middle blocker. The short high schooler was once more running his mouth about how the spike that Tanaka, another member, was (and I quote) “whoosh, wah”. Kageyama always paid attention to Hinata, it might be hate but Kageyama thinks it might be out of jealousy. Hinata was a person who would never stop talking, and a part of Kageyama also wanted that freedom. To express himself, to say whatever was on his mind. Alas, thoughts like those would only make his mood sour. 

 

The sounds of shoes screeching and balls being thrown to the floor echoed throughout the gym. Kageyama was playing exceptionally well today, we could feel it on his fingertips and he was so giddy that he almost smiled, almost. Practically nothing could ruin this for him, well except for a certain orange hair. The rest of the members of the team accepted the fact that Kageyama doesn’t talk, and they haven’t ever questioned him about it. Hinata on the other hand asks almost everyday, not only is he annoying with his endless questions but to make matters worse his playing today was awful. With each missed spike Kageyama started to get angrier. Hinata always knew that plays that Kageyama was planning just from them exchanging glances, something that would send shivers down Kageyama’s spine when he saw the look in Hinata’s eyes sometimes, but today he wasn’t even looking at him. Hinata just charged blindly, and wasn’t concentrated at all. At of all the tosses Kageyama gave him, only two went over the net. Kageyama was more then angry, he was furious. ‘How could he? How dare he come to practice with that state of mind,’ the black-haired setter thought to himself while staring daggers at the small crow, ‘What an idiot, ugh, such an idiot. ‘  
____

“Idiot!” Kageyama shouted towards Hinata without realizing. 

The second the word came out of his mouth, Kageyama pressed his lips together in fear that another word would try to escape and dropped his head to the ground. All anger that was towards Hinata quickly moved to himself, he was angry that he could allow a precious word to be wasted on Hinata. 

After raising his head, Kageyama looked around his surroundings. All the Karasuno teammates were staring at him in awe. Suga-senpai, the vice-captain, was with a proud look on his face while nudging to Daichi-senpai, the captain, as Daichi was grumbling and taking out his wallet and handing over a bill to the silver-haired boy. Nishinoya-senpai was with stars in his eyes like he discovered a rare creature. Finally Kageyama looked at Hinata, who just stared at him. His cheeks were flushed all the way to his ears and said quietly, enough for Kageyama to hear, “Cute.” 

Kageyama himself turned quite a shade of pink and stormed out of the gym thinking, “He’s a lot cuter than me.”


	2. Six Words

Ever since that day where Kageyama yelled at Hinata, the smaller middle blocker had been continuously following him around.  
"Hey Kageyama, say something again! Why don't you ever talk? It's not like you don't know how to talk since you just said something the other day," Hinata would continuously say without stopping to even take a breath. Kageyama got upset after an hour of continuous rambling and yelled, "Quiet!"

Hinata just stared at the young setter for a few moments and then burst into a large grin. "I knew you could talk, you should talk more often you have such a cute voice," Hinata said before he continued his constant rambling.  
'Cute' thought Kageyama. That would not be the word to describe his voice, if anything that would be a fitting word for the smaller boy talking next to him. Kageyama always found himself staring at Hinata, but he always assumed it was due to hatred or jealousy.

Hinata would join him for lunch, talking enough for both of them. Usually he'd talk about volleyball and Kageyama would listen with a happy expression nodding excitedly or shaking his head furiously. When they'd go out to get meatbuns, Hinata would automatically know exactly which meatbun he wanted. After a while, Hinata seemed like a part of him. Kageyama couldn't imagine how'd his life was before he and Hinata started to talk, or more Hinata talked to him. 

Everyone seemed to notice the difference in Kageyama. His mother would remark that his three words seemed a bit more cheerful from day to day, and Kageyama would smile to himself thinking that maybe Hinata's cheerfulness may have rubbed off on him.  
\------  
One day, Kageyama and Hinata were sitting on the grass behind the gym. It had become their secret spot since barely anyone goes near the area since it's a bit far from the classroom buildings. They'd always race to see who got their faster (Kageyama was winning by 2 races) and today was no exception.

"I won today!" Hinata exclaimed as the orange haired boy laid on the grass exhausted. Kageyama no less than a second behind, gave him an angry glare before laying on the grass beside him trying to catch his breath. He then turned on his side to face Hinata, and saw that Hinata was already looking at him, eyes wide. Kageyama blushed as he noticed how close their faces were, but Hinata just kept looking at him with those big eyes. It felt like eternity of looking in each other's eyes, until Hinata moved back to his back. Kageyama followed suit, grateful that he was now able to let his heart relax, realizing that it was beating furiously. 

Kageyama closed his eyes after a little while, enjoying the silence between them. Kageyama was used to the silence, for it was an old friend. The school bell had rung minutes ago, but neither of them had moved. Then Kageyama heard the grass rustle as Hinata moved, but Kageyama continued to lay still enjoying the breeze. Suddenly he felt something soft brush his lips. With a jerk, he opened his eyes to see beautiful brown eyes staring deep into his.  
Hinata Shouyo was kissing him. 

Without thinking, Kageyama moved away and looked away. When he finally had the courage to look at Hinata, all he saw was pain. The face that Hinata was making tore his heart into two. It was filled with sadness and agony, a facial expression that Kageyama never knew that he could make. Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized that three words were not enough. He didn't have the words, he couldn't say what he needed. Hinata then quickly stood up and started to run away. Kageyama wanted to run after him, call out Hinata's name over and over, grab him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but Kageyama Tobio did none of that. Instead his fist grabbed the grass underneath while looking at the ground.  
\----------  
Kageyama looked at the letter in his hand. He had never written a letter in his life to someone. You would think someone who couldn't talk would at least write, but Kageyama didn't have someone to write to, until now.

"Come to the grass after practice." 

Even in writing, Kageyama was a man of few words.  
\----------  
Kageyama Tobio was indeed a silent man. Most people had never heard him even utter a single word, but that one day he uttered three. Three words and he spent them all at once. It was the first time he ever spoke all his three words at once. It was such a rare occurrence that it even surprised Kageyama himself. Not mentioning the orange-haired boy standing in front of him with his mouth agape. 

"W-What do you say?" Hinata said, eyes in disbelief. Kageyama swore internally that Hinata's eyes were staring deep into his soul, and were able to see every part of him. Hinata waited for an answer, for Kageyama to say those three words again, but Kageyama wasn't sure he could. The last time he tried speaking a fourth word he ended up in the nurse's office with a coughing fit. Ignoring what could happen, Kageyama opened his mouth. He had a weird feeling, a confidence that was only familiar when he played volleyball. Kageyama was confident that he could break his curse, and say what he needs to say. For if he doesn't say these important three words again, Kageyama knows that he will ruin the only thing that matters to him. 

"I-I love you, " he stuttered out for the second time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this, i'm sorry if its a bit short.  
> I planned this to be a two chapter, but I might make a Hinata pov.  
> Kudos are loved  
> Comments are like god.  
> I love you all.  
> Find me on tumblr  loveyouwonders   
> http://loveyouwonders.tumblr.com/


End file.
